


Addicted To Ducky

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs in an addict and happy to be thus.





	Addicted To Ducky

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I'm an addict.

I'm addicted to one Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard.

I'm addicted to Ducky; my dearest, oldest, closest, most beloved friend and lover.

I'm addicted to his kisses.

I'm addicted to his hugs.

I'm addicted to his smile.

I'm addicted to his scent.

I'm addicted to the way he touches me.

I'm addicted to the sound of his voice; hell, I'm even addicted to his stories.

I'm addicted to the way he calls me 'my dear Jethro'.

I'm addicted to the way he looks at me.

I'm addicted to the way he feels in my arms.

I'm addicted to the way he makes love to me.

I'm addicted to the way he loves to me.

I'm addicted to kissing him.

I'm addicted to holding him.

I'm addicted to touching him.

I'm addicted to making love to him.

I'm addicted to being with him.

I'm addicted to loving him.

I'm addicted to Ducky.

I'm addicted to Ducky and you know what? I'm damn proud of it.

I'm addicted to Ducky, and unlike most addictions this is not one I will ever give up.

My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I'm an addict.


End file.
